Bartholomew Roberts
Bartholomew Roberts ist (neben Woodes Rogers) der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Er ist der Hauptantagonist der Sequenzen 10 und 11 und wird in Sequenz 12 ermordet. Roberts ist ein Weiser und wird wegen seines Wissens über das Observatorium der Vorläufer von sowohl Assassinen als auch Templern gejagt. Trotz mehreren Versuchen kann Roberts beiden Seiten aber jedes Mal entkommen und flüchtet nach Principe. Er schlägt schließlich ein Piratenleben ein und verrät dabei seinen Verbündeten Edward Kenway, der ihn dafür schließlich jagt und ermordet. Biographie Vergangenheit Roberts wurde als Weiser geboren und besitzt daher die Erinnerungen und die Persönlichkeit des Vorläufers Aita. Nachdem Roberts über ein Jahrzehnt von sowohl Templern als auch Assassinen gesucht wurde, fanden die Templer ihn schließlich im Jahr 1715 in Südamerika und brachten ihn nach Havanna. Flucht vor den Templern Nach seiner Gefangennahme befindet sich Roberts in der Gewalt der Templer. Als die Templer ihn schließlich hervorbringen um ihn zu verhören, reagiert Roberts nicht auf Torres' Fragen. Dieser zeigt ihm aber den Blutwürfel und verrät, dass sie mit diesem das Observatorium öffnen können. Dessen Lage kennen sie aber noch nicht und daher soll Roberts diese preisgeben. Torres befiehlt, Roberts in seine Residenz verlegen zu lassen, aber auf dem Weg wird der Trupp von Assassinen angegriffen. Diese wollen Roberts töten, damit die Assassinen ihn nicht nutzen können, aber Roberts wehrt einen Angriff ab und nutzt die Klinge seines Angreifers um diesen zu töten und sich zu befreien. Roberts versucht zu entkommen, Edward kann ihm aber nachrennen und ihn einholen und zurückbringen. Noch in der Nacht kann sich Roberts befreien, die Wachen ermorden und entkommen. Er flieht nach Jamaica und beginnt auf der Plantage von Laurens Prins zu arbeiten, der ihn aber heimlich an die Templer verkaufen will. Als die Assassinin James Kidd und Edward Kenway das Anwesen stürmen und Prins töten, kann Roberts Kidd überwältigen, ihr ihre Waffe abnehmen und sie als Geisel nehmen. Er erkennt Edward als den Templer aus Havanna wieder und als Edward behauptet, dass dies nur Täuschung war und er gekommen ist um Roberts aus der Sklaverei zu befreien, entgegnet dieser dass er für Prins arbeitet. Als Edward ihm offenbart, dass Prins ihn an die Templer verkaufen wollte, ist Roberts überrascht und behauptet, dass man einfach keinem mehr trauen kann. Kidd nutzt die Gelegenheit um vom Balkon zu springen und so zu entkommen, aber Roberts schießt mit seiner Pistole auf die Alarmglocke und alarmiert somit die Wachen. In dem Chaos kann er entkommen. Monate später erfährt Edward von Blackbeard, dass ein Mann namens Roberts ein Sklavenschiff namens Princess betreibt. Dieses soll nahe Principe segeln und daher macht sich Edward auf den Weg dorthin. Am Strand von Principe kann ihn Roberts aber ein weiteres Mal überraschen und mit einer Pistole bedrohen. Er erkennt Edward wieder und behauptet warnend, dass Edward endlich aufhören muss ihm zu folgen. Er senkt dann aber die Waffe, da er weiß das Edward ehrenhaft ist. Roberts verrät, dass sein Kapitän vor einigen Stunden getötet wurde und dass Roberts ihn gewarnt hat, nicht an Land zu gehen. Als Edward ihm verrät, dass dies ein Werk der Templer Burgess und Cockram ist, beschließt Roberts dass es an der Zeit ist, zurückzuschlagen. Kapitän der Princess Während Edward Cockram und Burgess aufspürt und tötet, nimmt Roberts die Kontrolle über die Princess an sich und hält der Mannschaft, die er nun kommandiert, eine Rede. Schließlich tritt Edward an ihn heran und verrät, dass er auf der Suche nach dem Observatorium ist. Er glaubt, dass Roberts dieses finden kann und Roberts bestätigt dies. Roberts stellt sich Edward mit vollem Namen vor und behauptet, dass er Edward noch nichts sagen kann, dass er ihre Fragen aber beantworten wird wenn Edward ihm in zwei Monaten auf der Insel Misteriosa zur Hilfe kommt. Am vereinbarten Ort trifft Edward sich zwei Monate später mit Roberts, wo Roberts ihm die Karte eines Ortes gibt und ihm rät, nur jene mitzubringen denen er vertraut. Als Edward ankommt und dort Roberts Schiff erklimmt, verrät Roberts Edward dass eine nahe Galleone einen Schatz besitzt, den er braucht. Er hat einen einfachen Plan, der funktionieren dürfte wenn Edward seine Befehle Wort für Wort befolgt. Edward und Roberts begeben sich auf die Jackdaw und wollen eine portugiesische Flagge stehlen um an die Galleone heranzukommen. Diese transportiert diverse Kristallphiolen mit Blut für die Templer und Roberts will diese unbedingt besitzen. Tatsächlich gelingt es, die Galleone zu erobern und das Blut an sich zu nehmen. Edward will nun das Observatorium und Roberts willigt ein, ihn hinzubringen. Roberts führt Edward zur Insel auf der das Observatorium liegt, erkennt aber dass Edward Schiff von Benjamin Hornigold verfolgt wurde. Er trägt Edward auf, sich schnell um Hornigold zu kümmern bevor er seine Meinung noch ändert. Edward tötet Hornigold und kehrt dann zu Roberts zurück, von dem er wissen will warum er der einzige ist, der das Observatorium finden kann. Roberts verrät dass er seit seiner Geburt Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben in sich trägt, die den Weg zum Observatorium weisen. Da die Insel von Eingeborenen bewacht wird, geht Edward voraus um diese auszuschalten während Roberts und seine Crew in sicherer Entfernung folgen. Observatorium Als sie das Observatorium erreichen, erschießt Roberts urplötzlich die zwei Mitglieder seiner Crew, die ihn begleiten. Edward ist geschockt, aber Roberts behauptet dass diese den Anblick dessen, was er und Edward bald sehen werden, nicht ertragen hätten. Edward muss nun die Truhe mit den Blutphiolen tragen, die einer der Matrosen getragen hatte und gemeinsam betreten er und Roberts das Observatorium. Als Edward im Observatorium weitere Blutphiolen findet, verrät Roberts dass diese von einem längst ausgestorbenen Volk stammen. Schließlich erreichen Edward und Roberts das Zentrum des Observatoriums, woraufhin die gesamte Höhle von einem Erdbeben erschüttert wird. Roberts verrät, dass dies eine eingebaute Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist und deaktiviert diese durch seine Weisen-Kraft. Roberts verrät Edward nun, dass man mit dem Observatorium jene ausspionieren kann, deren Blut man besitzt. Roberts beweist dies mit der Bluttruhe und zeigt Edward, was Jack Rackham und Woodes Rogers gerade tun. Dann nimmt er den Kristallschädel, das Zentrum des Mechanismus des Observatoriums, aus der Vorrichtung. Mit diesem schlägt er Edward aber plötzlich nieder und Edward fällt in von der Plattform in die Tiefe und landet in einem Wasserbecken. Entrüstet ruft Edward Roberts zu, dass er ein toter Mann ist, aber Roberts erwidert nur spöttisch dass ihre Partnerschaft hiermit beendet ist. Zwar kann sich Edward schwer verletzt aus der Höhle retten, wird am Strand aber von Roberts' Männern überwältigt und von Roberts den Briten ausgehändigt. Roberts kann dadurch das hohe Kopfgeld kassieren, das auf Edward ausgesetzt ist. Edward wird daraufhin nach Port Royal gebracht, wo er hingerichtet werden soll. Nachdem sich Edward befreien konnte und sich desillusioniert in einer Bar betrinkt, nimmt plötzlich Roberts gegenüber von ihm Platz und legt herausfordernd den Kristallschädel auf den Tisch. Er verspottet Edward und verlässt dann die Taverne während der betrunkene Edward ihn verfolgt. Edward will Roberts niederschlagen, dieser weicht dem groben Schwinger aber mit Leichtigkeit aus und schlägt Edward nieder. Durch seine Betrunkenheit und die Macht des Schädels wird Edward in eine Vision transportiert, in der er diversen seiner gestorbenen Kameraden begegnet. Edward kommt schließlich am Strand wieder zu sich aber Roberts ist längst fort. Tod Nachdem Edward aus dem Gefängnis entkommen konnte, will er all seine Feinde töten um endlich Frieden zu haben. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Roberts nach Principe zurückgekehrt ist, begibt er sich mit der Jackdaw dorthin und liefert sich ein Gefecht mit Roberts The Royal Fortune. In dem Seekampf ist es Edward möglich, Roberts Schiff zu betreten und den Weisen dort in einen Schwertkampf zu verwickeln. Er kann Roberts besiegen und schwer verletzen und mit seinen letzten Worten behauptet Roberts, dass "sie" sicher noch Verwendung für Roberts gefunden hätte und dass er vorhatte, sie zu befreien. Bevor Roberts stirbt fleht er Edward an, seinen Körper zu zerstören damit die Templer ihn nicht bekommen. Galerie RobertsGefangen.png|Roberts als Gefangener RobertsKidd.png|Roberts bedroht Kidd RobertsPistole.png|Roberts bedroht Edward RobertsKapitän.png|Roberts nimmt das Kapitänsamt an sich RobertsSchütteltHand.png|Roberts arbeitet mit Edward zusammen RobertsSiehtHornigold.png|Roberts warnt Edward vor Hornigold RobertsSchädel.png|Roberts nimmt den Schädel an sich RobertsVerrat.png|Roberts verrät Edward RobertsTod.png|Roberts stirbt Navigation en:Bartholomew Roberts Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Tot